McRye Family
The McRye Family has held the title of 'Richest Family in New Bridge' and has held it proudly for generations. Being of French decent, Edward McRye, after making him and his family wealthy through his gun smiting business, moved to America in 1854. The family home, a Victorian style mansion, has been on the property since.Though it is a beautiful home, some locals at the time claimed the property was haunted, as before the home was built, they had recently moved the cities graveyard, exhuming all of the bodies, but perhaps leaving the spirits behind. It's also believed that this is what started the McRye Family curse, where many members of the family die an early death. It doesn't help that the family buried lost members in a new private graveyard near the house, adding onto the activity. Both of Edward's children and heirs died in very unfortunate events, causing him to give the mansion to his nephew, Henry McRye, who continued the linage since. Robert McRye Robert McRye is the current owner of the McRye Mansion and the father of Jacob. His wife had just passed on a couple years back but recently he got remarried. Even though he is rich he is a very kind and generous man. He gives money to charity's and helps those in need with his wealth. However he isn't much a family man as home, often ignoring his kids in favor of work or chatting with colleagues. Crystal McRye Crystal McRye is the deceased wife of Robert McRye and the mother of Jacob and Elise. She was always caring for her little boy and spoiled him. She died of a brain aneurysm a short time after having her daughter Elise, and her ghost is said to be one of the many haunting the mansion, looking out for her son. Jessie Roux-McRye Jessie McRye is Kristine's biological mother and Jacobs step-mother. After a few rough an abusive boyfriends and and having her only daughter move away to her uncle, she was at a rouch patch in her life. She eventually managed to get herself a job as a secretary at a local business, and there was where she me Robert McRye, who was her boss. Robert took a liking to the girl, feeling as though she was the breath of fresh air he needed after the death of his previous wife. Before long they were dating and eventually became engaged. Since she has married Robert and moved into the McRye mansion. She has asked on numerous occasions for her daughter to come to Grenburg and live with her and her new family, but she constantly declines. Jacob McRye :See: Jacob McRye Jacob McRye is the current heir to the McRye family fortune. He has yet to show he has the responsibility for it yet. His father isn't very pleased with his poor grades and reckless spending habits, thus punishes him frequently. One of these punishments was being taken out of his private school to be sent to a public one instead. Elise McRye Elise McRye is the youngest of the McRye family and Jacob's only biological sibling. She is just as bratty as her brother. She was born only 2 years before her mother died, thus she has no real memories of her. Despite this, she still had a nasty attitude towards the idea of her father marrying another woman. She is very rude and disrespectful, refusing to call her mom, and instead refers to her as the maid. Kristine Rox Kristine Rox is Jacobs step-sister. She does not live in the mansion, however she does live in an apartment complex, owned by her uncle back in New Bridge. She refused to move into the home for many reasons. She often claims she likes the feeling of living on her own and is doing just fine. She will visit occasionally, but finds herself extremely annoyed with Jacob. She has mixed feelings about her mother's marriage, as Mr. McRye is much older than her and much higher class. Jeremy McRye (Liz) Liz as people call him, is the undead son of the man to start the family business and fortune, Edward McRye. He also was the first child to live in the mansion. He was reborn as a demon after an untimely death at only 14. However he does not remember his relation with the family, due to an indecent causing amnesia some 60 years ago. None of the current family family members are aware of his existence, with the exception of Kristine, who is only unaware of his relation to the family. Trivia *In the back of the mansion there is a graveyard that is exclusive to McRye family members. There is said to be a curse on the mansion that causes family members to die. The house is also very haunted. *There is a hidden dungeon in the basement of the mansion. None of the family members are aware of this. Images Family Members McRyeFamilyBanned.jpg|Family Portrait JacobsAnsestors.png|After the death of both of Edward's children and heirs, he gave the fortune, house and business to his nephew, Henry McRye. He continued the the lineage until he died in a fire. Screenshot-600.jpg|Robert McRye in the Sims 3 The House McRyeMansionFront.jpg|The front of the McRye Mansion Screenshot-603.jpg|The back of the McRye Mansion Screenshot-604.jpg|The mansion's garden. Screenshot-605.jpg|The mansions pool. Screenshot-606.jpg|The McRye's private grave yard. Screenshot-607.jpg|The mansion's piano room Screenshot-608.jpg|The mansion's library. Screenshot-609.jpg|The mansions's dinning room and kitchen. Screenshot-610.jpg|One of the few sitting rooms, with a fire place. Screenshot-611.jpg|One of the main bedrooms. Often used for the eldest child. (Currently is is Jacobs room, but origanally it was Liz's.) Screenshot-612.jpg|The mansion's home theater. The House Download Link: http://www.thesims3.com/assetDetail.html?assetId=7030705 Content Requirements: -World Adventures -Ambitions -Late Night -Generations -Showtime -Supernatural (Most of the stuff is from this pack.) -Seasons - Outdoor Living Stuff -CC --Anime Lockers --Anime Rug Category:Families Category:Sarasue1's Characters